The prior art is well documented with examples of artificial knee implant assemblies. These include such as the spherical knee joint prosthesis of Bosredon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,175, the total knee implant of Byrd et al., US 2010/0191342 and the artificial implant component and method for securing disclosed in Elias, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,443.